Memory of Lightwaves Sora's side
by Wyaline
Summary: Kairi a attrapé une mystérieuse maladie ne touchant que les habitants de l'Île,laissant Riku et Sora seuls.Le moment idéal pour se remémorer leur première rencontre...[Sora's POV][Fic collab avec Becca86]


Voilà ma partie de l'histoire que je fais avec Becca :) Mon chapitre est narré du point de vue de Sora. Si vous voulez la version avec Riku, il faudra aller sur sa page.

J'en profite pour m'excuser du retard de Requiem for a Dream u.u J'y pense constamment xD Mais avec la rentrée et tout, et j'ai croulé sous les interros ces derniers temps ! Et ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas motivée, je suis juste très flemmarde XD Mais maintenant que j'ai fini celui-ci, je pense que je vais m'y mettre :) N'hésitez pas à me secouer un peu xD

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix ! Riku, tu seras à moi bientôt MWAHAHAHA ! xD (j'aimerais bien xD) Comme ça, jte mettrais avec Sora :3

**Memory of Lightwaves**

**[Sora's Side**

Le ciel était bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage, et le ciel brillait haut dans le ciel, réchauffant les habitants de la paisible Ile du Destin. Une légère brise soufflait, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. En somme, c'était un jour comme les autres. Ou presque. En effet, le trio que tout le monde connaît – Sora, Kairi et Riku – n'était pas au complet ce jour-là, et pour cause. Kairi était malade. Elle avait attrapé un mystérieux virus ne frappant que les habitants de l'île ; une maladie qui n'était pas bien grave. Sora ne se souvenait jamais de son nom, et à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son amie devait être très fatiguée. C'est ainsi que lui et Riku se retrouvèrent seuls, près de l'arbre à paopus.

" Alors, Kairi ne viendra pas? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Non. Elle n'est pas en état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très vite guérie. " assura Riku, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent d'observer le paysage. Le bruit des vagues étaient le seul bruit entendu avec, de temps à autre, le chant d'oiseaux qui volaient juste au dessus d'eux. Mais Sora ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps.

" Tu sais, tout ça me rappelle quand j'étais moi-même cloué au lit, chez moi. " commença le jeune châtain. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Riku tourner la tête vers lui. " Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais malade. Mais je me souviens clairement que c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. " ajouta-t-il, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Ca remonte à si longtemps… " répondit Riku à voix basse.

------

**Sora's PoV**

« Ça serait une bonne occasion pour que Riku puisse enfin se faire un ami… »

Je me souvenais clairement avoir vu ma mère parler avec une dame que je ne connaissais pas. Du moins, de les avoir observées par la fente de la porte de la cuisine qui était entrouverte.

En fait, je n'étais pas censé pouvoir sortir de mon lit… J'étais malade et Maman m'avait obligé à rester au lit. Elle avait dit que j'avais une maladie bien spécifique à l'Île, que ce n'était rien de grave mais que j'allais être très épuisé pendant quelques jours. Et je l'étais. J'avais envie de dormir, j'avais l'impression que ma tête était tellement chaude qu'elle allait exploser… Et pourtant, j'étais sorti de mon lit. La faim. L'appel du ventre avait triomphé du peu de raison que j'avais alors. D'après Riku, je n'en avais qu'un peu plus actuellement…Il avait peut-être raison…Mais rêve toujours pour que je lui avoue !

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon ventre avait encore gagné contre ma tête et j'étais sorti du lit pour aller chercher à manger.

J'avais entendu ma mère qui parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre et je n'avais pas sût résister à l'envie d'écouter un peu…

La femme avait de longs cheveux et bien que je ne pouvais la voir que de dos, elle semblait très douce. Elle parlait d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas (encore) et qui était apparemment le fils de la dame.

J'essayais de regarder à travers la fente pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un peu de nourriture déposée sur la table près de la porte, comme ça, je pourrais en prendre sans me faire remarquer et retourner discrètement dans ma chambre… Mais les biscuits étaient près de ma mère, accompagné d'un verre encore vide.

Soudain, je vis la femme se retourner. J'essayais de retourner rapidement vers ma chambre pour éviter de me faire gronder…

« Coucou toi ! Tu es Sora, je suppose ! »

Trop tard. Je m'étais lentement retourné pour faire face à celle qui avait parlé. Mais la première chose que je vis était le regard foudroyant de Maman. Maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait sûrement plus d'inquiétude de me voir sortit de mon lit alors que j'étais malade. Quelque soit mon âge, j'avais toujours été et je pense que je resterais toujours son 'petit bébé'. Mais j'étais encore trop petit pour m'en rendre compte. La colère dans ses yeux me terrifiait et me disait de ne surtout pas retourner courir dans ma chambre. De toute façon, j'aurais pas sût. J'étais bien trop cloué par la peur et par la fatigue, aussi.

J'avais vivement hoché la tête pour répondre à la dame, évitant en même temps les yeux bleus foudroyant de Maman pour les yeux verts amusé de la femme.

Elle rit avant de me dire :

« -Hé bien, ravie de te rencontrer Sora ! Je m'appelle Saya. Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, apparemment.

-Pfffft ! avait soupiré ma mère, Mon œil ! Ce matin encore, ce petit chenapan avait beaucoup trop de fièvre ! Nan, ce qui l'a tiré de son lit, c'est la faim, pas vrai ? »

J'ai vivement tourné la tête sur le côté, rouge de honte et de gène. Ma mère était vraiment énergique et directe. Tout particulièrement quand il s'agit de moi ou de mon père… Au moins, elle ne semblait pas fâchée et ça m'avait soulagé un peu. Encore une fois, j'avais hoché la tête pour lui répondre. Elle avait soupiré et rit.

« T'auras à manger tout à l'heure. Maintenant, zou ! Dans ton lit, petit monstre ! Et n'essaye plus d'en sortir! »

J'ai secoué la tête une troisième fois et, sentant mes jambes reprendre leur consistance habituelle, je m'étais précipité à l'étage, dans ma chambre et m'était enfouis sous mes couvertures, attendant que Maman vienne m'apporter à manger. J'avais entendu la porte principale se fermer. La femme était donc partie.

J'attendis quelques instants qui m'avaient semblé être une éternité. J'avais vraiment faim et je commençais à songer, pour la énième fois, à retenter une escapade vers la cuisine, pour essayer de chiper un peu de nourriture discrètement. Mais je renonçais à chaque fois que je repensais au regard sévère de ma mère. Brrr… Il valait mieux attendre.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Youpi ! Enfin, la nourriture était venue à moi ! Je fixais la porte, m'attendant à voir Maman avec un plateau sur lequel serait posé un verre d'eau et les délicieux biscuits dont elle seule à le secret. On frappa à la porte et avant même que je puisse répondre, ma mère rentra.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Maman

C'était un garçon avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux verts émeraude, exactement comme ceux de la dame que j'avais vue tout à l'heure. C'était peut-être son fils.

Je me souvenais de l'avoir vu quelques fois sur l'Île, tout seul. Il restait toujours seul, nous regardant presque avec envie. Nous, on ne l'approchait pas trop. Ce n'est pas qu'on se moquait ou qu'on ne voulait pas être avec lui, mais en général, on a un peu peur de s'approcher des enfants plus âgés et lui semblait avoir quelques années de plus que nous. Sauf Wakka, mais c'est lui qui était venu vers nous et on a fini par le considérer comme notre grand frère.

Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très ordonné, quoique j'aille fait de mon mieux. Je me suis un peu améliorer maintenant, mais Riku reste le plus ordonné de nous deux, et de loin. Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour avoir autant d'ordre. Quand je range ma chambre, j'essaye de faire comme lui, mais bizarrement, ça ne rend pas aussi bien. Bref.

Il s'était approché de mon lit et avait posé le plateau sur ma table de chevet, sans cesser de me regarder une seule fois. Son regard me gênait un peu, mais en même temps, moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de lui. J'ai arrêté de le regarder seulement quand il m'a donné le verre d'eau, que j'ai bu à longue gorgée.

Ensuite, j'ai retourné mon regard vers lui. Encore. Mais cette fois-là, j'avais sourit. Bon, très timidement, je l'avoue, mais j'avais sourit sincèrement.

A ce moment-là, son visage s'est illuminé.

Il m'a sourit en retour. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire et d'une certaine manière, ça m'avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Peut-être que je pouvais me faire un nouvel ami !

On est resté quelques courts instants à simplement se sourire. Puis, je me suis rappelé que Maman m'avait dit de toujours, quand je rencontrais de nouvelles personnes, je devais me présenter. C'était de la politesse, m'avait-elle expliqué.

« Je m'appelle Sora. » avais-je simplement dit, d'une petite voix.

Aïe, ma gorge. Je venais soudainement de me rappeler pourquoi je n'avais pas encore dit grand-chose de la journée. Ma gorge me faisait mal et je l'avais mystérieusement oublié. Maladie : 01 Sora : 00

Joli score. Je n'en resterai pas là, bêtes virus !

Soit. Passons.

Son visage a rayonné encore plus.

Et puis soudain, il est sortit de ma chambre. Comme ça, sans raisons.

Ouaip.

Les gens sont bizarres. Riku en particulier. Oups…

Faites qu'il ne sache jamais que j'ai pensé ça ! Je veux vivre au moins quelques années encore !

Le garçon était donc sortit de ma chambre, sans raisons apparentes.

Et moi, de mon côté, je commençais à avoir peur.

Et si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

Pourtant, j'avais essayer d'être poli et gentil avec lui !

Et s'il ne m'avait pas apprécié ?

Mais il m'avait sourit pourtant !

Et si l'avait fait simplement pour ce moquer de moi ? Et s'il ne voulait pas devenir mon ami ? Et si…Si…

J'avais pris un des biscuits que le garçon m'avait apporté pour essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait, même les délicieux biscuits de ma mère n'arrivaient pas à me déstresser…

A ce moment, ma mère est rentrée dans ma chambre. Elle était toute souriante et je me demandais ce qui pouvait lui faire tant plaisir. Mais son sourire est tombé quand elle a vu les larmes sur le bord de mes yeux. Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais presque.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

« Sora, mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose s'est passée avec Riku ? »

Riku… Je venais d'apprendre le nom du garçon que j'avais vu. Riku… La terre **(1)**, mon opposé… Peut-être que nous n'étions pas fait pour nous entendre… A cette pensée, j'avais refoulé un sanglot, inquiétant ma mère encore plus.

« -Dis moi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Riku n'as pas été gentil avec toi ?

-Il… Il… , avais-je bégayé, essayant d'expliquer la situation à ma mère, Il… Je me suis présenté et après, il… I-i-i-i-l est p-p-p-artit ! Il sortit hors de ma ch-chambre en…en c-cou-courant ! »

J'ai tourné mes yeux mouillés de larmes vers Maman. Elle a d'abord parue étonnée, puis, à ma grande surprise, elle a sourit, rigolant doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Il était juste très content que tu te présentes à lui. Tu sais, c'est un petit garçon très seul, qui n'a pas d'amis. Je suppose qu'il était tellement heureux que tu l'accueilles comme un ami qu'il est sortit sous le coup de l'excitation ! »

Je l'avais regardée, étonnée, et puis j'avais sourit. Je suppose qu'elle avait été heureuse de me voir sourire et a continué :

« Quand tu seras guéri, tu retourneras sur l'Île et tu pourras jouer avec lui, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que vous deviendrez vite inséparables ! »

J'ai vivement hoché la tête, mon sourire ne tombant jamais. Alors peut-être qu'il ne me détestait pas, finalement ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis !

Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant souhaité être guéri d'une maladie et vouloir aller sur l'Île de toute ma vie. Bien sûr, je me réjouissais de pouvoir jouer de nouveau avec Tidus, Wakka et Selphie, mais je me réjouissais encore plus de revoir Riku, même s'il avait été très malpoli de partir sans raisons, je m'en moquais bien. Je voulais le revoir et au plus vite !

Les deux jours où j'avais dû rester encore à la maison, j'ai cru que c'était une éternité.

J'avais trépigné d'impatience à côté de Maman quand elle avait téléphoné à la maman de Riku pour lui dire que je retournais sur l'Île. Dès qu'elle avait raccroché et fait signe que je pouvais partir, j'avais filé sur l'Île en deux temps trois mouvements. Je n'aurais pas été étonné si j'avais laissé un nuage de poussière derrière moi à cause de ma vitesse, tiens !

Arrivé sur l'Île, j'avais retrouvé Tidus et Wakka, qui jouaient déjà. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi, voir si Riku n'était pas déjà là. Apparemment, non. J'étais donc allé vers mes deux amis, qui me demandèrent si j'allais mieux avant que l'on commence à jouer.

Après un moment, j'ai vu quelqu'un arriver vers moi. Tidus et Wakka se sont arrêtés tandis que je me tournais vers la personne. Riku ! J'ai d'abord été étonné, avant d'être inquiet. Il avait l'air indifférent… Et si ma mère s'était trompée ? Et s'il me détestait vraiment ?

Je le vis soudainement se figer sur place, puis il sembla vouloir revenir en arrière. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte. Sinon, on ne pourrait pas devenir amis !

Alors j'ai fait la première chose qu'il m'est venue à l'idée : je lui ai sourit, comme si je l'encourageait. Il a eu l'air un peu plus sûr de soi.

Il a tendu sa main vers moi en se présentant. « Je m'appelle Riku. »

Alors, Maman avait raison ? Il m'acceptait vraiment d'être mon ami ?

Mon sourire s'est agrandi et j'ai serré la main qu'il me tendait.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

On s'est plus quitté depuis. Toujours collé l'un à l'autre, comme deux inséparables, disait ma mère. Deux vrais pots de colle, même si je ne sais pas trop qui collait l'autre. Je pense que c'était surtout moi. Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait punir à cause du nombre de bêtises que j'avais fait avec Riku. Et c'est tant mieux, parce que je pense qu'un mur entier ne serait pas suffisant pour toutes les marquer. On est devenu un peu plus calme quand Kairi est arrivée. Une fille, c'est plus délicat, on avait un peu peur qu'elle se blesse. Je pense que nos parents ont été soulagés. Mais pas pour longtemps. Quand on a compris, quelques années plus tard, qu'elle pouvait elle aussi faire des bêtises avec nous et que ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, on ne s'est pas priver. Bon, on avait un peu grandi (on devait avoir 12 ans et Riku, 13), mais au moins, on s'amusait, alors l'âge, on s'en fichait pas mal. Et on s'en fiche toujours, d'ailleurs. On a fouillé tous les recoins de l'Île ensemble, finissant par la connaître comme notre poche.

Riku a prit l'habitude de s'asseoir sur l'arbre à Paopus, où on est maintenant.

Quand j'y repense, tout ça me semble si proche… Le temps passe trop vite.

Je tournai ma tête vers Riku. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, comme toujours. Il regardait souvent l'horizon comme ça. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser dans ses cas-là…

« Dis Riku, tu crois qu'on resteras toujours amis ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question. C'est sortit tout seul. Son regard s'est assombri quand il m'a regardé. Croyant qu'il pensait que je ne voulais plus de notre amitié, je me suis empressé d'ajouter : « Je ne veux pas dire par là que je ne veux plus qu'on le soit! Au contraire, je veux que ce soit pour toujours! »

Avec mes amis, pour toujours… Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Et au fond, j'espérais que lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas que mon meilleur ami en ait un jour assez de moi.

« Bien sûr, idiot. On sera toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il m'a sourit chaleureusement, et je lui sourit en retour.

Encore une fois, il sembla complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il observait l'Île. Puis, il se retourna vers moi.

« Hé, Sora, et si on construisait un radeau ? »

---

**(1):Riku signifie terre et Sora,ciel.**


End file.
